1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skateboards and has particular reference to a removable handle post for converting a skateboard into a scooter or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards, which have been in general use for a number of years, generally comprise an elongate board or platform having sets of small wheels supporting the opposite ends of the platform. A skilled rider, by properly balancing and shifting his weight on the platform can propel and guide the skateboard in different directions and also perform a multitude of maneuvers. Skateboard riding, however, requires a considerable amount of skill and, particularly under certain conditions, can be hazardous to the novice and underaged children.
Scooters, on the other hand, are somewhat similar to skateboards but have handle posts rigidly secured to the board to enable the rider to more easily maintain his balance and maintain control of the device. Thus, a scooter is more suitable for beginners or relatively small children.